


Something New

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky tries to get Charlotte into the same food she likes...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Something New

\- “I’m really not sure about this Bex...”  
\- They had agreed to try something new...   
\- Charlotte was still nervous  
\- Very nervous actually  
\- She knew Becky wanted her to try this meal for a reason  
\- She just wasn’t sure how her body would react  
\- It barely liked half the things that Becky liked to cook  
\- She sighed  
\- Swallowing when Becky placed to plate in front of her  
\- “Just try it Babe...”  
\- Becky was hovering  
\- Watching her  
\- In the end Becky had moved to kiss Charlotte’s cheek  
\- “Please Babe...”  
\- Charlotte considers the plate again  
\- Tries the meal delicately  
\- Her next words are nearly choked  
\- “WAY too hot...”  
\- Becky moves swiftly to pour water into her glass  
\- Charlotte downs the water  
\- Drinks a second glass  
\- “Too hot...”


End file.
